26 April 2001
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2001-04-26 ; Comments *Start of show ... "63 today" (referring to Duane Eddy). Some listeners thought JP was referring to himself and sent in messages of congratulation. *A major problem was encountered playing the Tim Buckley session. The first track was aborted after just under a minute following numerous skips and cut-outs. This was diagnosed as a faulty MiniDisc transfer. The eventual solution was to play the session from the Strange Fruit EP. *A listener suggested that Sheila should go out on the road and play nothing but 78s. Sessions *Tim Buckley session #1. Recorded 1968-04-01. Released on 'Peel Sessions (Strange Fruit Records SFPCD082)' Tracklisting Part One *Duane Eddy: 'Peter Gunn' ( ) *Ras Shiloh: 'Who Can't Hear' (Pre-release) Penthouse *Tim Buckley: 'Morning Glory' (Peel Session) *''JP: "Well that's terrific isn't it. Something has gone seriously wrong with this. Not quite sure why. How disappointing though. Should have been Tim Buckley and Morning Glory. Quite clearly it was, but not quite in the quality we would have wished for."'' *Soul Command: 'There It Is' (7" 'Hook 'N' Sling') Soulfire *''JP: "...and it's called 'Hook 'N' Sling', unless I played the wrong side, which I could very easily have done in the general chaos. I did play the wrong side, that was called 'There It Is'"'' *Regurgitate: 'Parade Of The Decapitated Midgets' (Compilation LP 'Contamination 3') Relapse *''JP: "We're still struggling with that Tim Buckley session and hope to get it all resolved before very much longer. I mean either we get it resolved, or I have a nervous breakdown - it will be interesting to see which comes first"'' *Los Straitjackets: 'Outta Gear' (LP 'Damas Y Cabaleros') Yep Roc *Captain Beefheart: 'I Wanna Find A Woman That'll Hold My Big Toe' (LP 'Lick My Decals Off Baby') Straight *Shirokuma: 'Apple' (Demo CD) *''JP: "We continue to search for that Tim Buckley thing. In fact what has happened is it's been transferred onto a MiniDisc and improperly transferred, so none of the tracks play at all, 'cos I've checked 'em, which is most irritating obviously as it makes me feel rather foolish. So that we can have a bit of Tim Buckley, if nothing else on the program, The Pig has shot out to the garden shed and come back with a white label, because the session was released on Strange Fruit Records some time ago"'' *Tim Buckley: 'Morning Glory' (EP 'Peel Sessions') Strange Fruit *Tim Buckley: 'Coming Home To You' (aka 'Happy Time') (EP 'Peel Sessions') Strange Fruit *''JP: "Well once again, The Pig and her sister Gabs have saved the situation and come up with the goods"'' *Autechre: 'Pahelic Triangle' (LP 'Confield') Warp *Khaya: 'The Lost Feeling' (EP 'The Lost Feeling') SL *The Can Can Heads: 'Fart Fascism' (7" EP 'Cricket Orcasera') Verdura *Keith Hudson: 'Nuh Skin Up' ( ) Greensleeves *Tim Buckley: 'Sing A Song For You' (EP 'Peel Sessions') Strange Fruit *Kanda Bongo Man: 'Iyole' (LP 'Afrique Dynamique') Nascente *Gnac: 'Tracey Draco' (2xCD 'A Rocket Girl Compilation') Rocket Girl *''JP: "Sounded at first as though I was playing that at the wrong speed, but as far as I know, you can't play CDs at the wrong speed"'' Part Two *Ambrose & His Orchestra (with vocal refrain by Leslie Douglas: 'Moonlight Becomes You' (Pigs Big 78) *Kyoko: 'He Dispenses With Timid Afterthoughts' (LP 'Coincidental Music') 555 *K Hand: 'Bongo' (LP 'Detroit History Part 1') Tresor *Tim Buckley: 'Hallucinations/Troubador' (EP 'Peel Sessions') Strange Fruit *Derrero: 'Aerial Angle' (Single) Boobytrap *Coldcut: 'Re:volution' (Single) Ninja Tune *Sappo: 'What I Need' (12") Emotif *Mosquito Love: 'Fog No Rain' (Demo CD 'Mrs Lovett's Application') *Tim Buckley: 'Once I Was' (EP 'Peel Sessions') Strange Fruit *Moa: 'Infamy' (EP) Transcopic *Rootsman: 'We Come Rough' (LP 'Ambient Dub') Millenium File ;Name *Peel20010426 Tim Buckley a *Peel20010426 Tim Buckley b *00. John Peel 26-04-01.mp3 ;Length *1:01:52 *1:01:58 *2:00:29 ;Available *Mooo Server *Third file from John Peel Torrent Compilation 9 of 17 (1994-2001) ; Category:2001 Category:Peel shows Category:AndrewT Category:Available online Category:Shared